The Lords legacy
by DogTownRat
Summary: Tony Alva dosen't remember her but she remembers him. She's looking for her father and no matter how much Tony harrasses her, it dose no good. Finally he remembers and things start to unravel from there.
1. Chapter 1: god must hate me

Chapter 1

My name is Syn. I know it's not a normal girls name; I'm not a normal girl by any means. I don't know any other females who ride BMX-freestyle competively like I do, I also don't know anyone else who has their best friend as their guardian. I live with Rick Thorne, BMX's original badass. Even if he is a couple of years older then me, he is my best friend. I was an orphan and he took me in and that's it. He doesn't try to act like my dad or anything, but he looks out for me. I'm still in school, i'm a senior now, but that still doesn't change the fact that I act like a little kid some times, pranks and stunts and the like. But like every other kid, I do family vacations with Rick and his wife and I hate the first day of school. I mean I had one of the best summers ever. I won the summer x-games gold medal, beating out Matt Hoffman and Andrew Carpenter, both really good riders. I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound, not even bothering to open my eyes; I picked up the small clock and tossed it over my shoulder. There was a crunch and Rick opened my door as I gave a sleepy grunt. How did I know it was Ricking? Just because his wife Alyssa, doesn't really bother with me too much, she lets me do my thing and doesn't say anything about it, Rick plays the parental figure, and I use the term parental very loosely, getting me up for school and paper work and such.

"Syn wake up or else. You got till one from ten."

I groaned as I buried my face in the pillow.

"Go away."

I mumbled, we went through this every first day of school since I was ten. I knew what was coming if I didn't get up, I didn't care.

"Three... two... one..."

He farted right next to my ear. I pushed him away and waved my hand in front of my face.

"God I'm up alright!"

There was a squeal as my pet poked its head up from the covers of my bed. It was Twinkie the piggy, we still haven't figured out what gender it is. I gave Twinkie a kiss on the head.

"Good piggy, go get Rick."

The pig jumped down from the bed and scrambled out of the room. I then grabbed my clothes and headed into the shower. Once I was finished, I brushed out my long brown hair, I looked at the blue streaks in them, and they desperately needed some new color. I put on a tee shirt and some jeans, I'd ride my bike to school, its good exercise. Plus rick'll want me to meet him at the park later for some practice sessions. I pulled on my pads and grabbed my helmet and book bag before heading down stairs. I grabbed a bottle of SoBe from the fridge before being stopped by Rick.

"No way kid, I'm driving you today."

"Aww don't tell me you're gonna take me in the Ferrari..."

I groaned. Rick had his Cheshire cat grin on while I followed him out to the car. While Rick loaded my bike into the trunk, I looked at the reflection of me in the mirror. I'll have to admit that my genetics are strange, being Scandinavian and Mexican. I know my mom was Scandinavian, she had the fair hair and blue eyes and my dad was Mexican. I don't remember too much of my dad, I haven't seen him since I was five, but I remember my parents had a huge argument the night they left. Then when I was ten and started living with Rick, my mom took me to school one day and after school I waited at Ricks like I was supposed to do until she could pick me up and she never came back. I don't even remember what my last name was, Rick changed it to his last name when he got custody.

"Don't tell me your thinking about those tools again."

"Ok then I wont tell you. But it would be nice to know what the hell happened."

Rick snorted as he slid in the drivers seat. He started the engine and backed down the driveway, gunning the engine, blasting down the street at high speeds.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a Thorne, It doesn't matter where your parents are because I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Rick, but its not really my mom that I want to know, its my dad, I don't remember him at all."

I sighed and stared out the window as Rick came up on the school driveway.

"You're still my family, don't worry about your dad, you'll find him sooner or later. Have good day and wait till tomorrow to pull anything large scale."

I smirked as I got my bike out of the trunk. I already heard whispers following me as I jumped on the seat and peddled off to where my two best friends were. Matt, a dry sarcastic British rider for the same company, trust me, he's a good kid, even if he's a smart ass. The other kid is a guy named Kale, red-brown hair, Irish with sharp tongue. We high-five each other before gaining some more weird looks from the jock group.

"The yanks are gonna give you some strange looks mate, that was bloody brilliant what you did."

I rolled my eyes at Matt.

"I said it wasn't anything, Rick taught me what I know and that's what happened. Don't talk about it alright?"

Kale put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about them?"

He drawled in his deep Irish accent. I shook my head as I retrieved my schedule from my backpack.

"I know I shouldn't complain, but all I really want is an answer from my father. I don't care if I ever see him again, I just want to know."

The bell rang and we chained up our bikes. Walking down the main hall, I could hear whispering following us, its something normal, I'm used to it. These whispers were ones about something different. They went the usual 'freak' whispers; they had something nice to them this time. I was getting friendly waves and everything. I sat down with Matt and Kale back in the very back of the classroom. I laid my forehead down on the desk; I then realized that I hadn't taken my helmet off. I looked up to see David, the jack off of all trades, captain of the soccer team. I raised an eyebrow; I was too testy this morning to put up with his shit or to worry about getting the crap beat out of me. I wish I were normal sometimes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say congrats. I saw you on the x-games. That was cool, what was that thing you did at the end there?"

"It was a Flaire."

I muttered looking up at him with a strange look. Things can't get any worse and the year hasn't even started!


	2. Chapter 2: TA, who is this guy?

Chapter 2

People were doing what David did all day, just coming up and talking to me, it was annoying. It made me wish that I never competed in the X-games. I just wanted to be left alone. Matt was talking about something in English class, I don't remember what but the teacher had yet to get into the room and the class was almost half over. I scratched my pen into my notebook, not really seeing what I was doing. The class stopped chattering and the teacher came in, guiding a new kid in by his shoulders. I looked up at the kid, He was on the skinny side, he looked shy as he took his seat in-between the window and me. He had blond hair and sad brown eyes, kindda reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. Someone poked me in the back, I leaned back, it was Matt.

"We still on for heading down to Dogtown for some practice runs?"

"Yeah I guess."

I said, the last time I was down at dogtown, I was there for surfing. The Ghetto by the sea. I was born there; my life was there until I moved to LA to live with Rick. It was still more my home then the hills were. I remember skateboarding down there when I was younger, It was always something that drew me there, biking, surfing, skating, I don't know what it is really.

"But I heard that this guy TA, he don't like guys like us, dogtown is his territory."

I snorted. This TA guy sounds like a big ass hole.

"Well he can shove it up his ball sack. We're gonna go and ride. There aint nothing he can do about it."

I said.

"Yeah and if Syn cant take his arse down then there aunt no hope."

Kale whispered from in front of me.

"Three stooges! Front and center!"

The three of us gulped as we stood up to face our favorite teacher, Mr. Kilgore. The guy was one awesome teacher, he could be trippy some time and other times we would have bets going on how high he would be when he came to class. I could bet anything that my ears were bright red.

"Since you guys seem to like talking so much, tell me what your summer was like..."

"ladies first."

Matt muttered as he gave me a nudge forward.

"Just the usual, riding bikes and such."

I said with a shrug and then went to go to my seat. Kilgore's hand was planted on my shoulder, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Now that aint what I saw on TV."

"I went to the x-games, no big."

I shrugged my shoulders again. I saw the looks on both Kale and Matt's faces; they had something to do with it. They are so dead when we get Outta School.

"Well actually she won the x-games for BMX freestyle."

"Shut up!"

I hissed at Matt.

"its something to be proud of, its not every day that we are in the presence of a legend!"

"Then go find Matt Hoffman!"

I snapped as I sat down at my desk, fully embarrassed. I wanted to crawl into my shirt and just rot. I was that embarrassed. I would even bet all the money in Ricks pockets that I was a nice shade of magenta. Fortunately for me, the bell rang. I waited till the rest of the class had left before making my way to pound the living shit outta matt and kale. They were nowhere in sight, meaning I'd meet them at the bike racks. I lifted my head and ran right into the new kid.

"I'm sorry."

I muttered. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't let me get in your way miss x-games queen"

"Hey! I did say I was sorry!"

"What ever."

"Oh go shove a CD up your ass emo boy!"

I snorted. The kid raised an eyebrow at me and I turned and headed down the stairs, putting on my helmet and gloves as I made my way out to the bike rack. Matt and Kale weren't here yet so I unlocked my bike only to see a fourth bike beside mine and the new kid coming up beside me.

"What are you stalking me now?"

"I'm just trying to get home. But I guess you're not good enough of a biker to get any guys, is that why you keep pushing me?"

"Fuck that, I'd rather be skating then biking. Well anyways i'm going to dogtown hope as hell you aint coming."

"Whatever wannabe."

I watched him pedal off. Matt and kale came up behind me, unlocking their bikes beside me.

"You want me to trash him?"

"Down Kale, If he messes with you again, tell us and we'll run him over."

We biked our ways through Beverly Hills, going down through the parking deck and out towards the pier. I took a deep breath of salt air. We were stopped by a spazzy little kid who looked like he was a good couple of years younger then us.

"Hey noobs, locals only! Piss off!"

"I am a local,"

I growled as two more kids his age came up and started heckling us. I was about ready to punch them when I saw a familiar face appear behind them. The older guy caught the other two kids by their ears.

"You're supposed to be dealing with trash detail, and you're supposed to be in the bone yard, I don't want to see a single ding on my board!"

He gave the kids a toss by their ears, making one run back towards the beach and the other towards the parking deck.

"You! What are you doing?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i'm sorry but these BMXers wanted to ride here."

The spazzy kid muttered. To me it looked like he was hyped up on 20 something sugar packets. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Jay Adams, You always were a terror."

"And I see you haven't changed a bit Syn, you come here for a surf?"

I shook my head as Jay drew me into a hug. Jay's pretty old, in his late forties, but he was a great guy. I remember skating and surfing with him when I was younger.

"Not today, we just want to ride the pier that's all."

Jay draped an arm around me, leading me off a little bit away from Matt and Kale.

"And these guys..."

"They're cool."

I said with a nod. Jay gave me a noogie as our right arms brushed up against each other, revealing slightly the matching tattoo.

"Yo spazz, get over here."

The hyperactive kid came running.

"See this?"

Jay grabbed my wrist and pushed up my sleeve, revealing my only tattoo. Jay's the only one that I know who has it, but he says that there are three other people who have it, I haven't met them though.

"She's one of us. If she tells me you're giving her trouble, its bye bye for you. Got it?"

"Ok..."

The kid mumbled before running off for his job.

"I'm heading back for some more waves, don't be a stranger, our pier is yours, have fun."

With that, Jay Adams was gone. Matt and Kale came pedaling up to me.

"What was that about?"

"Jay's letting us ride the pier."

"How'd you manage that?"

"My little secret."

Matt and Kale would kill me if they knew the truth about it. In out little world, skaters and BMX-ers just didn't mix. But Jay has known me since birth, how, I have no clue. My mom would just tell me he was a very good friend.

"What did the skater scrag want? Why'd he grab you like that?"

I didn't answer as I pedaled off towards the pier. Mat tried to play catch up as I dropped into a low pool. Suddenly before I knew what was happening, I was sent sprawling on the rough wood. I landed hard, and then Matt fell onto of me with kale ending up on him. We tried to detangle ourselves with each other. I could feel blood running down my leg and down my face from some new fresh cuts.

"well well, I don't know how you noobs got up here but you're about to get sent with your tails between your legs."

I stood up and faced the speaker. He looked to be of Mexican origin with dreadlocks and a bit of a beard. He seemed about Jay's age maybe older or a tad bit younger, I couldn't tell. I was mad though, I didn't care if he was the ringleader or if he had about a dozen posse members with him. It was bull shit, jay said we could ride.

"We have permission to ride!"

I said crossing my arms with a scowl on my face.

"Hey I know her, she's the chick from the x-games!"

A guy with blond hair said pointing at me. The Mexican looking dude gave a small laugh with a mocking bow.

"well well, the rich have come from the hills, descending from on high to mingle with us common folk."

He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You want to ride here; you got to show me you deserve to be here on my pier. You aint even a local. I'm the king here you highness, I don't take too kindly to noobs trespassing on my turf."

He said getting all up in my face. He pushed me away and I stumbled backwards.

"So you're TA, you got a lot of balls for an old geezer."

"I was skating circles around before you were even though of kid."

He snapped back.

"You want proof I'm up to scratch?"

I growled through gritted teeth. I was hoping that it wouldn't have come to this but it did. I jerked up my sleeve revealing my tattoo. I remember getting it the day I moved. Jay had taken me to get it when I was ten, he told me that as long as I had the tattoo I would never really leave dogtown and it wouldn't leave me.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

TA muttered looking at it in disbelief. The cross with wings having "lord of" in a banner jus above the cross and "Dogtown" written in the cross.

"I've had it since I was ten, Jay Adams took me to get it before I moved."

"Jay Adams..."

TA mused. He then gave a dismissive wave of his hand and the other skaters left, leaving only me, TA, Kale, and Matt.

"The only way you get this tat is by blood, is Jay Adams your dad?"

I saw him look expectantly at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"No he's not. He's not Latino. My dad's Mexican, Spanish, something, I'm not sure, I haven't seen him for twelve years."

He looked at me hard as if he was trying to find an answer written on my face or something. It was uber uncomfortable. Fortunately Matt and Kale came to my rescue.

"Come on, Rick's probably waiting for us back home."

"Yeah come on syn."

Matt nudged me with his foot as he picked up his bike. I threw a leg over mine before giving one last look at TA.

"What's your name kid?"

TA asked as I almost pushed off.

"Syn Thorne."

"Hmph."

TA grunted as we pedaled off. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Sid

Chapter 3

"You guys go on ahead. I need to do something right quick."

I said waving off Matt and Kale. I hopped off my bike a little ways past the parking deck that was the divider between the hills and the ghetto by the sea. I chained up my bike on a rack as I went out to a small marker on a dilapidated pier. Jay told used to tell me stories about a guy named Sid who died a couple years after I was born. I don't remember what he looked like but Jay said he was really young. He died when I was four. I do remember playing with him in his wheel chair. I sat down on the pier, my legs hanging off the side, feeling the sea spray on my face. Jay told me that back when they were teens, when Sid was first diagnosed with the brain tumor that the doctors didn't think he would live too much longer. But he lived six years after it. 'Sometimes I think he was living just for you' Jay would say to me. To a degree I almost felt like it was my fault that he died. I've had it fucked up from the beginning. My mom being only 17 when she had me, Sid dying when I was four, my dad leaving when I was five, my mom leaving when I was ten... it almost felt like the world was just out to screw me over. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy with where I am, I think. Well I should be, I'm the first girl to win an x-games and the first for BMX-freestyle, Rick takes care of me, I make strait A's at school and college recruits are practically tossing hookers through my window when they aren't clogging my email and my phone line, I have the two greatest friends any one could ask for, and Jay has always been there for me through all of it, but I felt like something was missing. I looked out over the water, picking my head up a fraction from where it was sitting on the wood.

"Hey Sid..."

I started out talking like I always did to him. I swallowed and wiped the blood from the cut I got earlier.

"I don't know what to do, I have everything that I could ask for but I'm not happy."

I took a slow deep breath, trying to keep from crying. I always cried when I came to visit Sid.

"This is so stupid, I mean I like BMX but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. I don't want to disappoint Rick. I wish I could have been a skater like you. Maybe things would have been easier if you didn't go."

I gave another sigh as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I quickly took in a deep breath, regaining what little composure I had left before placing a gently kiss on the little marble plaque.

"I'll see you soon Sid."

I said as I tracked back to my bike.

I woke up the next day, I sighed. I didn't want to have to go to school today. I felt like crap. I pulled on a tee shirt; I always wore long sleeves so I felt like it was time for a change. I put on my helmet and pads before stuffing a rashgaurd and a pair of girl's surfer shorts in a spare bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my surfboard before just barely making it downstairs to my bike this time. I rode to school, ignoring the taunts of the normal valley air headed skrags that picked on me. I groaned when I got to the bike racks. The emo boy was already there. I skidded to a stop, making sure to keep a hand on my surfboard. I secured it before chaining up my bike.

"Well well if it isn't her highness."

"Oh fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

I said distantly before turning and walking away to my homeroom. I made it to my homeroom and put my head down on my desk. It was like I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, I felt like I wanted to hurl. I saw matt out of the corner of my eye. His face looked angry and he made a sound like a plunger being retracted from a toilet.

"You...you..."

He stuttered angrily, pointing at my arm. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back out of aggravation. Fuck! Now I remember why I wore long sleeves. God damn tattoo.

"You had this the whole time and you didn't tell us!"

I rubbed my arm unconsciously.

"I had my reasons."

"You... you're...you... I can't believe your one of them. This entire time, you lied to us?"

"You never asked, there's a difference. Its just a tattoo."

"Just a tattoo! Its just a tattoo she says!"

Matt and Kale were starting to get some weird looks from the other kids in the homeroom. I mean looks that were stranger then normal. I saw Emo boy saunter in the room with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"Yes that's all, just a tattoo."

I said pointedly. Matt shook his head and crossed his arms. Kale mimicked his stance.

"I can't believe this entire time you've been a skater skrag!"

Matt and Kale immediately went to the opposite of the room while Emo boy came sauntering up beside me and sitting in the desk beside me.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Add insult to injury?"

I shot at him. He shrugged his shoulders. I watched him study my tattoo with interest, but his eyes showed no recognition that he knew what the tattoo was really about.

"It's a nice tattoo, but I don't see what the fuss is about. I saw two other guys with it yesterday when I was at the beach."

He picked up my hand and then studied the tattoo even closer.

"Yup. The same tattoo. Lord of Dogtown? Is that supposed to be like some sort of gang or something?"

I looked at Emo boy in disbelief. Was he acting clueless or just a plain dumbass? Did he really not know who the lords were? Well to tell you the truth, I didn't know either. Mainly what I hears is just rumers.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"On the east coast."

He said smoothly as he continued to turn my arm over, his brown eyes tracing over the feathers.

"That explains a lot."

I said with an eye roll. The bell rang signaling class change.

"So tell me about this gang of yours."

Emo boy said as he stood up and put his hands into the pockets of his low riding black jeans.

"I have to get to discreet math."

I said trying to shake him off. He looked me in the eye saying that he had the same class. I just can't shake this guy; he's like a bad cold or something. It made me frown and give an exasperated sigh as he sat beside me in that class too. After a half an hour of him bugging me through math class and then through History, I finally decided to tell him what I knew.

"I actually don't know what the big deal about it is. My dad told me stories about him and his friends and their skating adventures. The Lords is just their little club that came from it. All the skating territory in Santa Monica belongs to them."

I said as we sat down in APbiology. Emo boy was actually pretty cool to talk to, almost like I was talking to Sid on the pier.

"They have this leader named TA who comes off like a total bad ass even if he's super old."

"So your dad was a skater? Pretty kick ass."

He said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair, brushing his bangs aside in a single movement. I shrugged my shoulders as the teacher passed out some worksheets to be completed as partners. Matt and Kale weren't in this class. I had a total of three classes with out those two in them, so Emo boy and I went off into the lab area to work.

"I guess it makes for a good bedtime story. I don't know I haven't seen or heard from my dad in twelve years."

"That makes two of us. My dad's an asshole, he left me and my mom."

I gave a snort of laughter and Emo boy gave me a raised eyebrow of question.

"I don't see how that's funny."

He said looking slightly offended. I raised my hands in defeat.

"I mint nothing by it; it's just that at least you still have your mom. Mine left seven years ago and I've been living with my friend ever since."

"Sounds like you copped it bad since day one."

I shrugged, reminded of my conversation that I had with Sid yesterday, I had to swallow hard to keep my emotions in check. My pencil scratched my name out on my paper.

"Its not easy like people think it is. Doing all this stuff. My sophomore year I didn't think I'd pass because the companies had me doing demos all over the country and I barely was at school. This is the first year I think they've scheduled demos and signings during school breaks. Its harsh."

I said offhandedly. Emo boy gave me a nod telling me that he was listening to me.

"I mean I love bmx-ing, but being gone every other week, not knowing when you're gonna get home to see your family, being gone all the time, not being able to go any where without peace and quiet. I mean I love the fans, don't get me wrong, but its hard to keep your sanity."

"Maybe you just need a nice long break that's all."

"That's what schools for. By the way your doing that wrong."

I said as I showed him the right way to work the right equation for photosynthesis. We worked through the packet, getting it done quickly.

"You know you're not so bad for an x-games queen."

"And you're not so bad your self emo boy."

He chuckled as the bell rang, he gathered up his messenger bag and books.

"My names CJ."

He said with a smile. Maybe he isn't too bad. 


	4. Chapter 4: back home

Chapter 4

I felt nervous when it came around to lunchtime. Matt and Kale were giving me the evil eye from across the lunchroom. I paid for my can of juice and then walked outside, sitting down on the lawn of the front school. It was hot out under the California sun. I'm glad that I decided to surf after school, I guess it would calm my mind, Jay would probably be out there if I didn't get roughed up by TA and his group. I swallowed hard; this day had gone from all right to worse in a matter of only minutes. I hated it when Kale and Matt weren't talking to me. They were getting worked up over something stupid like a tattoo. Its not like the lords were like this hardcore group of gangsters. It was just skating. I shook my head, how could I be so stupid to think that I could hide it for long. Skaters and BMX-ers just didn't mix; it was like a Romeo and Juliet type thing. But no matter how hard I tried, I cant deny that my roots are in skating, no matter how good of a BMX pro I become, I will always have my background in skating. Even if I wanted to change it I couldn't. The rest of the day, up until English class, people left me alone. I liked it better that way most of the time. I came into English class to find Matt and Kale in my seat talking, not even letting up to let me sit down. The only other seat left was behind CJ. I sat down as he came in. He gave me a smile before turning in his seat to talk to me.

"They're starting to be real big jerks. I can crack heads if you want?"

I smiled and laughed. CJ was a pretty funny guy.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd like to live to see the shit get pounded out of me when I go surfing."

CJ's eyebrows disappeared into his dirty blond bangs.

"Well you're just a regular renaissance kid aint ya? Surfing, BMX-ing and skating, sounds like a handful."

"I only surf when I'm angry or sad, I surf out at Venice beach."

CJ gave me a questioning look of both surprised and confused.

"Why there? The place is shit."

"I was born there, the ghetto by the sea. Its my home spot, I'd just as soon move back there then stay in the hills."

CJ looked at me in disbelief.

"How can you say that? Its like saying you don't want to be a millionaire! That's just fucking crazy."

"I'd rather live back there then in the hills where everywhere you turn and look the fake people are there, trying to get you to be something you're not. I cant live like that."

CJ looked down at the floor for a moment, and the silence drifted between us. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences, but one where it was like we knew what each other was thinking. I had never had a moment like that with Matt and Kale. It was mostly me being a third wheel to the two of them.

"You know even if you're from dogtown, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be down there alone."

CJ finally said with a big grin on his face. I smirked, catching on quickly to what he was saying.

"And would you happen to know anyone who would be willing to go with me?"

I said batting my eyelashes at him. CJ smirked.

"I'll do it, if her highness will consent."

"Then you can come good sir knight."

I said with a laugh as the bell rang. I went down to the bike rack with CJ. I stopped as I forgot that I left my surfing stuff in my locker and told him that I'd be right back. I ran back to my locker, twisting the combination to open it up.

"I don't know how low you can get."

I saw Matt standing beside me. I frowned as I continued to pull out my stuff.

"First you betray the bikers by being a skater and then you hang out with the emo boy? You're more hopeless then I thought."

"As Far as CJ goes, he a hell of a lot better as a friend then you are. And the skating, Fuck you, if you don't like my roots then piss off."

I growled before heading into the girl's locker room to change. The other girls frowned at me as I changed. I know they don't like me but I don't fucking care. I met CJ out back by the bikes; he gave me a smile as we pedaled off towards the beach. We locked our bikes in the rack and took our stuff down to the shore. Set my surfboard in the sand and spread out a towel for CJ to sit on. I heard a voice behind me and I groaned, I so didn't want to have to deal with another asshole today.

"Well well look what the cat drug in."

I turned to face TA. I raised an eyebrow and returned the stare back at him defiantly. I don't care if he was older then me.

" And look what the sparrow coughed up. If you came here to mess with me forget it asshole, I just want to surf."

"Not on my beach, didn't your parents ever teach you respect?"

"They probably would've if I had parents. Go suck a squid geezer."

I snorted as I headed down towards the water. I paddled out to the line up. I was surprised to be the only one out here other then having TA hassle me from shore with his gay ass friends. So much for peace and quite. I rode a wave out and waded back to shore. CJ tossed me a towel as the other guys were laughing about my surfing. I know I'm not pro grade surfer but I only surf when I'm not feeling so hot.

"You're such a noob! Go back to the valley biker scrag!"

TA laughed. I pushed him out of the way and he fell down into the sand, his Alva Skates hat scattering into the sand as well.

"Do you even fucking know who I am kid?"

"Only the biggest fucking asshole in the entire beach."

I snorted as I packed up my stuff. TA jerked me up by my collar, snorting and huffing all in my face.

"Woah woah woah! TA, put her down! You don't want to do that!"

Jay Adams came running down the beach, sand flying everywhere. TA cast an irritated glance in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the fuck not? Tell me Jay, why shouldn't I pound this kid into the surf?"

"Because it's called child abuse! You don't want to fucking kill your own daughter!"

"Daughter!"

TA and I questioned at the same time, we both looked at Jay like he was crazy.

"Daughter? Don't make me laugh Jay, all that weeds gotten to your brain finally. I haven't seen my daughter since she was five..."

"Yeah Jay, My dad's probably long gone by now. My mom said he wasn't anything but a useless skater."

I felt TA's grip on my collar tighten as the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Besides, my little girl..."

"Your little girl is all grown up now TA, I swear on Sid's grave that she is your daughter."

I frowned.

"Leave Sid out of this, Its probably his fault Sid died in the first place..."

My words were cut of smartly as TA smacked me across the face. My cheek burned from where he had hit me.

"Don't you fucking talk about Sid like you know him..."

"I know he used to be my friend until he died. Right after that my good for nothing dad left my mom for some skanky whore!"

"I'm not gonna tolerate your fucking mouth! You're such a fucking little..."

At that point I had enough of TA's smart assed comments. I don't care if he is old enough to be my father. I head butted him right in the chest, causing him to drop me.

"Shit girl, you just fucking did a Zidane on Tony fucking Alva! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

CJ exclaimed as he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up to the boardwalk where our bikes were. I frowned as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had a huge headache brewing right there that could only mean one thing other then major stress, a huge ass storm. Out towards the ocean, I could see the dark clouds billowing over the horizon line.

"Come on to my house, you look like you could use a cool down."

"Alright."

I mumbled, rubbing the spot on my forehead that I used to head butt TA in the chest. I know he couldn't be my father, Jay was just all hyped up on some Acid or weed or something. I held my breath as CJ pulled me into his backyard. I knew this house. I grew up here; I let out a slow breath as I placed a hand on the smooth wood of the doorframe.

"I know this place."

I whispered. 


End file.
